Le NonEchange
by a.a.k88
Summary: La seule fois où Cordélia Chase est entrée dans le Roadhouse.


_Fic traduite..._

**Titre**: Le Non-Echange (alias la seule fois où Cordélia Chase est entrée dans le Roadhouse)

**Auteur: **Ebonypsyche

**Traductrice :** Aurélie (a.a.k)

**Personnages:** Cordélia, Dean, Sam, Ellen, Ash  
**Spoilers:** AU S1 d'Angel et se situe dans les environs de "Everybody Loves A Clown" (Ep. 2.02)  
**Dénégations:** Pas à moi, parce que, honnêtement, vous ne voulez pas savoir ce que je ferais avec s'ils l'étaient.

* * *

Ce ne fut que quand Cordélia Chase entra dans un endroit appelé "The Roadhouse" qu'elle réalisa vraiment qu'elle recommençait tout le truc Sunnydale. Regardant, autour d'elle, les hommes qui semblaient n'avoir même jamais _entendu parler_ du mot douche, encore moins rasoir, brosse ou habits qui avaient été fabriqués après 1995 (non pas qu'elle aurait eu une meilleur opinion d'eux s'ils avaient portés des habits fabriqués depuis '95 mais au moins elle aurait pu parvenir à ressortir de cette expérience sans cauchemars). Sans mentionner qu'elle avait dû aller au milieu de nulle part, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'y avait pas d'hôtel dans les environs, ce qui signifiait qu'elle allait devoir _passer la nuit_ dans ce maudit endroit.

Angel ne la payait pas assez pour ça. Mais il lui avait prêté son "bébé" pour conduire jusqu'ici. Elle considéra brièvement aller se la jouer Buffy et finir par la bosseler (ok, démolir cette fichue voiture) mais chassa l'idée quand elle réalisa que la seule chose que ça accomplirait vraiment, c'était un Angel qui broierait encore plus du noir.

"Je peux vous aider?" demanda une voix, interrompant ses pensées. Cordélia se tourna pour répondre et remarqua que la barman l'examinait. Est-ce qu'elle la matait?

Angel ne la payait _vraiment_ pas assez pour ça.

Elle était sur le point d'informer la femme sur ce qu'elle pouvait faire avec ses fantasmes pervertis quand Cordélia remarqua que la main de la femme sortait lentement un fusil. Oh, elle pensait que Cordélia était maléfique. Ca, elle pouvait s'en occuper. Tout de même... "Vous pensez que j'ai vraiment l'air d'être assez stupide pour venir dans cet endroit si j'étais maléfique?" _Et qu'Angel n'était pas désespéré_, ajouta-t-elle mentalement. La barman sembla y réfléchir pendant une brève seconde avant de reposer le fusil, bien qu'assez près pour pouvoir le prendre et tirer au moment opportun.

Cordélia décida qu'elle l'aimait bien malgré ses choix vestimentaires.

Cordélia s'avança jusqu'au bar et s'installa. "Je cherche la propriétaire, Ellen?"

"C'est moi."

Cordélia sourit de soulagement qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas à parler à quelqu'un d'autre dans cet endroit. "Super. Angel m'a envoyée ici. Il a dit que je pourrais trouver John Winchester."

Avant qu'Ellen ne puisse répondre, une autre voix dit, "Vous n'arrivez pas le trouver."

_Et salut mon mignon._ Le gars qui avait répondu ça était...hé bien, il était canon. Assez canon pour que Cordélia ne le casse pas pour avoir interrompu sa conversation alors qu'ils se mesuraient.

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Parce qu'il est mort." La façon effective avec laquelle il l'avait dit piqua la curiosité de Cordélia. Elle allait poser la question quand l'homme le plus grand du monde arriva derrière lui, posant une main sur son épaule. Presque de façon protectrice. Ou était-ce de façon possessive? Super. Sa chance l'avait amenée dans un endroit où les deux seuls types dignes de son temps étaient ensemble. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'aiguiser son radar à gay.

"Il est mort récemment," dit Mountain Man. Il tendit sa main "Je suis Sam. Pourquoi aviez-vous besoin de mon père?"

Cordélia lui serra la main. "Je suis désolée pour votre père." Et elle l'était. Elle avait vu la mort assez souvent pour savoir que ça faisait mal. Et aucunes des personnes mortes n'avaient été particulièrement importantes pour elle. Avec son père qui était mort, elle n'arrivait pas imaginer ce qu'il devait endurer. Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête, comme s'ils y étaient habitués. Cordy décida d'en venir aux affaires alors qu'elle sortait des papiers de son sac. "Hum, j'avais besoin que quelqu'un regarde ceci. Mon employeur a mentionné qu'il y a quelque chose de gros qui se prépare en rapport avec certains de ces signes? Nos ressources n'ont rien pu donner et Angel a décidé de demander une faveur en dernier recours."

"On va y jeter un oeil," répondit le blond, lui faisant un sourire charmeur. Cordélia souleva un sourcil en pensant qu'il pourrait être acteur. Sam secoua la tête alors qu'il prenait les papiers. "Ignorez mon frère, s'il-vous-plait."

Frère? Hé bien, ça expliquait tellement. Cordélia offrit un sourire au frère du blond.

"Dean, Sam ne vous en faites pas pour ça," dit Ellen avant d'appeler un certain Ash. Ellen se retourna vers Cordélia. "Si quelqu'un peut vous aider, ce sera Ash."

"Super."

Ou du moins, ça l'était jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie Ash.

Ses pensées avaient dû s'inscrire sur son visage parce, la seconde d'après, Sam amenait ses papiers à Ash pour elle, la laissant avec Dean.

"Je vous paye un verre?" demanda Dean.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vous voulez que je fasse _quoi_ avec le mulet rebus et rustre des années 80?"

"C'est juste un baiser."

"Que je devrais faire. Avec mes lèvres. Devant des gens." Le regard noir de Cordélia vers Sam et Ash en disait long sur ce qu'elle projetait de faire à chacune des parties de leurs corps qu'ils estimaient. Sam choisit sagement de se déplacer derrière Dean. Qui souriait. Maudit soit-il. Où était un démon vengeur quand on en avait besoin?

Angel ne pourrait jamais la payer assez pour ça. Même si le vampire la payait avec tout l'argent qu'il avait réussi à se faire durant sa non-vie (et elle avait regardé ses finances- ce n'était pas beaucoup).

Cordélia et Dean avaient été en train de flirter quand Sam était revenu en disant qu'Ash avait trouvé la source de leur apocalypse et même le moyen de l'empêcher. Mais que pour la petite friandise en plus, elle devrait payer. Elle avait accepté à contrecoeur, admirant que quelqu'un dans cette entreprise ait le sens de se faire de l'argent en sauvant la vie des gens.

Sauf qu'Ash ne voulait pas d'argent. Et Cordélia serait maudite avant de laisser un crétin ayant besoin d'une brosse vivre son fantasme du lycée d'embrasser une fille populaire avec elle.

Cordélia traversa le bar, ses talons semblant faire écho tandis qu'elle s'approchait d'Ash. Il lui lança un sourire suffisant en se renfonçant dans son siège. Cordy roula simplement les yeux alors qu'elle tendait la main.

"Hé bien chérie, il me semble me souvenir de quelque chose en échange pour ça."

"Et je me souviens que j'ai de la fierté." Rétorqua-t-elle.

"Tout ce que je veux en échange pour ça-" Ash n'eut pas la chance de finir sa phrase alors qu'il fit l'erreur de tendre les papiers dont Cordélia avait besoin. Les saisissant rapidement (tout en remerciant ses réflexes affûtés par le kickboxing et le fait d'avoir grandi à Sunnyhell), elle se retourna comme s'il n'avait jamais parlé, lançant un petit sourire à Ellen et Dean alors qu'elle décidait de tenter sa chances avec le prochain hôtel qu'elle rencontrerait, même si ça voulait dire arriver à L.A. avant d'en voir un.

Son sourire devint affecté quand elle entendit la voix d'Ellen, alors qu'elle partait.

"Hé bien mince, je crois que je l'aime bien."

Fin


End file.
